This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An intelligent TV set includes an all-open platform over which an operating system is carried, and on which a user can install and uninstall pieces of software, game, and applications available from a third-party provider, and such an application platform is advantageous over a platform available from a traditional TV set manufacturer.
At present, typically the Android operating system or another embedded system can be carried over the intelligent TV set; and after the embedded system is started in the intelligent TV set, the user can access various application services including searching over a network, Video on Demand, digital music, news over the network, a video call over the network, etc., using the respective installed applications, so that the user can be provided a more convenient experience.
In a real application, the embedded system is started in the steps of powering on the system, booting the system, starting the kernel, creating the initialization process, creating a program library Runtime required for the system to operate, creating the Demon process, creating the user process incubator Zygote, creating the Virtual Machine (VM), creating the system server process, and starting the application Launcher.
In fact, the embedded system needs to be started by loading a series of fundamental classes (referred to as preloaded classes in this context). These fundamental classes loaded by the Zygote process as preloaded classes of the embedded system reside in a memory, so that a subsequent application or service will be started without loading these preloaded classes again to thereby shorten a period of time for starting the application or service.